The Phantomhive Lies
by DestinyItalia
Summary: After the death of her husband, Elizabeth seeks to discover every secret that had been kept from her as a child. The sudden death of Ciel leaves high suspicions and talk of demons leaves her on edge. She soon learns the Phantomhive family was never what they seemed to be. "Elizabeth," His voice deeper from coming of age, "..If I were to die...What would you do?"
1. Till Death Do We Part

**Hello readers of the world! This is my second story for Kuroshitsuji and has been an idea I've had for a while. I have not neglected my other story! I just wanted to start another one. I've always wanted to write a story on Elizabeth, after the chapter where (spoilers) she fights the zombies on the Campania voyage I admired her character a lot more. This story is set later in the future and begins with a newly married Ciel and Elizabeth. Rating may change! Not so sure of the genre yet. Also I want to thank Stella Rea Rose for proofreading. Hope you enjoy! -Destiny Italia  
**

* * *

_Chapter One: Till Death Do We Part_

He paced back and forth in their private chambers deep in thought; nothing in the world could have distracted him from his inner conflicts. His opaque eyes were fixed upon their dark, hardwood floor, his right hand on his waist while his left clutched at his chin. He ran his left hand desperately threw his dark blue locks which fell, modestly, to the nape of his neck. He stood tall, almost identical to his father; still dressed in his coat and trousers with white leather shoes snug around his feet. She watched him on the edge of their bed with wide inquisitive green eyes. Not her ideal for their first night as husband and wife, but that was not at the fore front of her mind. What caused her anxiousness was his continual unease. She sat with a straight back for it is improper for a woman to slouch. Even in private it is hard for her to break the teachings engraved into her as a child. Her white-gloved hands tensed together in her lap as she watched her husband pace back and forth. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she encouraged herself to speak.

"Ciel what troubles you so?" she spoke clearly and loudly to make sure he could hear her. He seemed to be completely in another realm.

The man stopped mid-step as if her voice had revived him. He turned his head to her swiftly as his hands dropped to his side; his eyes were wide, lost in hers. His blue disks nothing but pools of impending sorrow. He walked to his spouse with deliberate steps and knelt to her sitting height, their eyes perfectly leveled. He tilted his head slightly as she waited for him to reply, his memory imprinting every slight detail of her porcelain face. He tucked her soft blonde hair behind her ear as he replied.

"Elizabeth," His voice deeper from coming of age, "..If I were to die...What would you do?"

"Ciel" She whined shutting her eyes and gripping onto his warm hand, holding it to her cheek. "Why would you speak of this tonight? Why now?" Today was their wedding day, an occasion they awaited since they were children. Although, there were times where it seemed as if they wouldn't tie the knot they managed to pull through. She imagined this to be a happy day and so far it was, the ceremony was beautiful, their friends and family came from all over the country to witness this union. The daughter of the leader of the British Knights and the Queen's Watchdog.

Her happiest moment was when the priest announced her new name for all of London to hear. _Elizabeth Ethel Cornelia Phantomhive._ What made her mirth grow tenfold was when she smiled, so did he. That smile, she's wanted to see for so long. Tonight they would sleep in the same bed together; tradition for a couple to celebrate their wed-lock, but Ciel seemed to be more concerned with a different matter.

He pulled away courteously breaking her train of thought and turned his back on her staring blankly at his reflection in their vanity mirror. His right eye covered by a white silk covering.

"..You're not ready" He whispered.

"Ready for what? Don't treat me as a child!" She replied with no intention of disdain.

As they grew up over the years both of them aged accordingly. Elizabeth cast away her childish demeanor and took on more responsible as a nobleman's daughter. She remained close to Ciel while taking on the title as a British Knight which she openly did not express until now. She no longer had to fear of Ciel feeling inferior to her because of her age and height; her flat shoes were left behind along with her other childish things. Ciel on the other hand was forced into adulthood at a young age and once his body caught up with his nobility no one seemed to be an obstacle for him anymore. He became more independent, leaning lesser away from his butler.

As of tonight his butler is nowhere to be found, having been ordered away so that Ciel could spend the entire night with his bride, without disruption or distraction.

"A child will answer a question with one of their own," Ciel replied.

"You want an answer? If you were to die, I will be alongside you. Our frail hands conjoined and hair ash white.."

"That is not an option, nor will it ever be a possibility," He replied solemnly.

"You speak as if you'd seen the future.."

"Seen it, no. Though I worry of it constantly, of you, of what my family name will become"

"Stop speaking as if these words will be your last." She stood in her long voluminous wedding dress with a flustered face. Her brows furrowed and bottom lip puckered out in an angry pout. She wanted him to stop with this idled talk, Ciel had always been grim in nature but tonight he spoke as if he knew something she did not.

This ignorance on her part made her feel uneasy; she wanted to enjoy this night with him not speak of his death.

He gripped onto her hands and held them to his chest, his heart thumbing violently against her palms.

"But they will be." he declared. Her eyes widened looking into is unwavering orbs. He spoke with such certainty she believed him; despite her willingness to think otherwise.

What Ciel had hidden from Elizabeth was an immense burden he carried with him throughout the years. In his adolescence he fueled himself on vengeance and the longing to inflict every ounce of pain he had endured onto the people held responsible. He trampled over anyone who stood in his way and was willing to do the same to his beloved: his aunt, and even Elizabeth. A haunted child, he felt utterly alone and that his only purpose in life was to hunt down the very person that soiled his family name. Once the deed was done and Justice was rightfully his, he cared none of where his mortal soul would end up.

All of that changed as the years rolled on and his investigations dragged. The girl he saw as a nuisance grew up to be a beautiful women, one he would gladly take to be his bride. Beside her he realized he was not truly alone, she had always been there for him, willing to risk her life for him. The demon became the one he wanted to rid himself of. No matter how many times he ordered him away the raven would return; Ciel could never escape. The man clad in black followed behind him diligently, just as he had done when Ciel was a child. Ciel saw him as the pure embodiment of his death, a constant reminder of his life ticking away. Ciel saw what his life could become, what he could accomplish as head of the Phantomhive name, he wanted all of those things and more, but his dreams were destroyed by reality.

His one regret manifested from his once only desire. The contract he had made will take his life, take him away from Elizabeth. The Queen was dead and payment was due. In his last moments he made a hasty deal. Allow him and Elizabeth their marriage, give her what she wanted most, and then his butler will retrieve what he hungered for. Ciel enjoyed his last day, smiled and engaged with other nobles only for Elizabeth's sake. Their inaugural kiss sealing their vows as husband and wife was a bitter-sweet taste. Their night together was only to continue that passion but he soon became over whelmed with his approaching fate. He wanted to tell Elizabeth about the contract, about the Queen, about Sebastian, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her happiness.

This night marks his last, only few hours till morning. His lips pressed against hers, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her dress fell to the floor in a heap of tulle and fabric soon accompanied by his suit and shoes. For the first time in company with her he pulled away his eye patch and allowed her to see his maroon colored eye. He made love to her with every fiber of his being, savoring every blissful moment. When she wakes the morning after expecting to feel his arms wrapped around her, he will be gone; forever.

"CIEL!" her small voice shrilled as the morning sun broke threw the bedroom curtains.

* * *

He sat up on his bed and pressed his feet firmly to the floor. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled calmly. When he opened his eyes Sebastian stood before him. He sat unashamed of his nudity for his butler had bathed him since he was a child, now being a grown man why should he feel the need to be ashamed? Sebastian bowed to him formally just as he had done for many years. His red eyes gleamed and lips curved in a sadistic smile, he did not try to hide his eagerness for the man's soul. His mouth practically watered as he gazed at his master's form seeing the blue haired male sit silently for him to take what is rightfully his.

Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes nobly for he was not afraid of his death. His doubts had been put to rest and his parent's murders had been avenged. Sebastian's smirk deepened as he saw the irony Ciel had neglected to see. His red eyes slithered their way over to the women lying soundlessly asleep behind Ciel, her light scent deliciously filling his lungs. A powerful grip clutched at Sebastian's chin as Ciel forcibly ordered his eyes back to his multicolored orbs. He released Sebastian's face pushing him away as he stood on his feet, first covering Elizabeth's body with their bed coverings then clothing his own body with his night robe which was draped beside his bedside table.

"You will leave Elizabeth be, we will finish this and then you will bring my body back to lay beside her" He ordered. He walked around the large bed and approached his door leading out into the hall. Sebastian snickered and remained standing in the same spot he had come to. Ciel turned to him and snapped his fingers, he then patted the side of his leg beckoning Sebastian like any other house pet.

"You were named after my dog for a reason, follow." He ordered, delighted by the demon's look of distaste. Ciel walked out into the hall and Sebastian followed suit. They walked into the study and Ciel approached his desk that once belonged to his father. His finger tips grazed the smooth wood as he tuned and sat in the large velvet chair. The chair his father once sat in. He laid his head back into the cushion and looked up at the man who stripped himself of his white gloves; one at a time. His black nails stood out drastically against his pale skin, but what caught Ciel's eye was the contract embedded on his hand.

Sebastian's eyes lidded as he titled Ciel's head up with one of his hands, his red eyes gazing longingly into two round disks. His other hand grasped onto his masters chair as he leaned forward, pressing his torso daringly close to Ciel's. Pale lips parted as fangs extended, lips connected and eyes gradually began to lose their color. Ciel's last breath left his body, life a drift in the wind as Sebastian feasted upon him like a starving blood leech. Lifeless eyes gazed on as Sebastian pulled away absorbing the last of his master's soul. His body shuddered and muscles swooned as he felt revived and fully renewed. He titled his head back and released a gratifying moan, he looked down at his hand and saw the contract fade away. The feeling of freedom giving him more pleasure than he could ever imagine.

He laid Ciel's body beside his slumbering widow and closed the corpse's eyelids. He took out his silver pocket watch and placed it on his deceased master's bedside table. He cast away his uniform as his true self finally began to show. Curiosity and the feeling to feed over took him as he preyed over to the beautifully matured Elizabeth Phantomhive. His hand hovered over her blonde locks wanting desperately to comb his fingers threw the gold strands. Run his cold hand across her smooth cheek, stroke those delicate long eyelashes. He smiled at her peaceful slumber, her blindness to the predator standing over her. The promise of death only moments from her reach and yet she sleeps in tranquility, unaware that she will wake to see herself lying in bed with a lifeless body. What cruelty, he thought.

He leaves her be as his master ordered and flees the manor, though the smell of reproduction lingering in the air assured him that in few years time he will have another soul to feed on. The taste of Phantomhive soon growing to be his favorite delicacy.

* * *

I closed the metal cap of the sliver pocket watch to which I am all too familiar with. I knew exactly whose it belonged to for he always kept it on his person: clipped to his vest and sheath inside is jacket pocket. It belonged to Him; That bastard. When I woke to the corpse of my love and his servants gathered round, his all faithful butler Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Months past and the raven haired man never showed, not even to his master's funeral. His loyalty finally ran its course? The only thing he left was this watch, his token of resignation? One thing I was certain of was the origin of this watch and I was to return it to its rightful owner.

The door to the library opened and a small red-headed maid stepped inside. Mey-Rin had been with Ciel for years and those years finally began to show in the curves of her face and creases under her eyes. She hadn't the appearance of an elderly women for her age was shown modestly throughout her continual petite figure.

"Lady Elizabeth..It is time" she managed to say through the tears streaming down her face. She clutched the tissue held in her hand and quickly wiped them away. I stood at her request and stepped out into the hall which was desperately silent. Tanaka was passing and the entire manor mourned his loss.

I walked into his room to see Finnian and Bard close by his side. The younger blonde cried almost hysterically as the older muffled his cries. For the first time in my life I had never seen Bard without a cigarette pursed between his lips. I approached the bed and the pair looked to me then reluctantly left the room allowing me privacy. I sat beside him and laid my hand on top of his. "Tanaka" I whispered, he turned his head to me and smiled. I hadn't known what else to say and as I sat in silence I began to cry. His heart must be so heavy from having lost his grandson before his own life.

"Lady Elizabeth," He began, slowly and deliberately. "I want you to have something. I, Lord Phantomhive, and your late husband have all written in this journal. You may not be able to comprehend what it entails but you must learn to believe. Everything written is the absolute truth." His shaking hand-held a black journal that was bound by a leather band with slightly torn, discolored paper. I took the book and placed it in my lap not wanting to release my hand from his.

As I gathered enough strength to reveal to him my secret I began to cry heavier tears that fanned down my face, I tried desperately to hold a steady breath.

"Tanaka!..I-I..I'm.." He released my hand and outstretched his arm laying his palm onto my stomach.

"What will you call him?" he asked. I gasped and looked down at his hand lying on my stomach then back at him.

"How-How did..you know?" I had told no one of my pregnancy and the only person who knew I was with child was my most trusted lady's maid, Paula.

"How do you know him to be a 'he' ?" He only smiled at my question and laid his head against his pillow. An old man full of wisdom finally laying to rest.

"What do you want me to do with the journal?" I asked.

"What ever you wish to do.." he replied ever more quietly.

"I wish you could see 'him', if only I could bear this child a few months earlier" I pleaded feeling Tanaka slowly fading away, this feeling of anxiousness festering in my chest started to become over whelming.

"I already have," He smiled, closing his eyes. "Now I will be reunited with my beloved, and I fear...Ciel will not..be amongst..them." he breathed his last words.

"Ciel? What of Ciel?" His hand fell limp in my grasp. "Tanaka?..TANAKA!" I screamed. The door reopened and Ciel servants ran inside.

"Tanaka!" I continued to scream. What did he mean! Why did he pass this on to me? There has to be something he wants me to know, something to find, something Ciel neglected to see before he died. I was helped out of my chair and out into the hall by Mey-Rin and Paula. Bard had draped the blanket over Tanaka's form and Finnian placed a vase of flowers on the table beside the bed. As I was being taken away a man draped in all black pressed past me almost so silently I wouldn't have noticed. His long white hair so familiar to me, he had come to aid in Ciel's death as well. No one else was trusted to even touch the body but him. He walked into the room as Bard and Finnian exited and closed the door, not a word uttered to anyone.

"Mey, who is that man?" I whispered.

"The mortician" She replied blankly.

* * *

*nine months later*

Ever since Tanaka's death I began to read the journal he had given me. He knew I wouldn't be able to believe what they had written and now I couldn't bring myself to believe. They wrote of beings such as demons and reapers, angels. How could I have been so oblivious to this? All these years, maybe I was just a naïve little girl. The first pages were Tanaka's journal entries and their subject was on the very person I wanted to begin my investigation.

_Sebastian Michaelis._

The door to my bedroom opened and Paula stepped inside. I had walked about my room with one hand holding the journal and my other resting on my round stomach. It was nightfall and the fire-place in my room burned brightly emanating gentle light and comforting warmth. I spent almost the entire day reading, pacing back and forth just the same as Ciel once did.

"Miss you must rest," Paula pleaded.

"I'm fine Paula, I'll lie down in a few moments" I continued my avid pacing gently rubbing my stomach.

"Miss please, for the baby," I stopped walking and closed the book in my hands, complying to her request. "Alright"

I turned toward my vanity wrapping the leather band around the journal. As I went to place it on the counter an immeasurable pain surged through my abdomen. The book fell from my hands as I doubled over in pain, I screamed as I felt warmth begin to spread through my lower half.

"LADY ELIZABETH!" Paula gripped my shoulders to keep me from falling over, my legs shook beneath me unable to carry my weight.

"Paula! The baby is coming!"

* * *

**Sooo was it a good read? worth a favorite, follow, or review? Let me know! I crave feedback! First time venturing into the LizzyxCiel part of fandom, be nice! Till Then!-Destiny italia**


	2. How Doth The Little Crocodile

**Quite a big jump in time, but I wanted to start writing on their son and that's no fun when he's an infant. This chapter is my favorite even though it's only the second, I get to write the reappearance of more than one of the story's antagonists. One more thing! I'm not quiet sure of the specific times I will update this story, usually it's weekly but, I have another story that is over due and November is college applications and progress reports! So I'm pretty busy, but I will try to have another chapter in November and to accommodate the chapters will be longer. Lastly, Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Your feedback was greatly appreciated! :) Enjoy!- Destiny Italia  
**

* * *

_Chapter Two: How Doth The Little Crocodile_

_1895; Two years after birth_

After the birth of our son my state of health declined so drastically it was certain I would die. His first breath of life almost cost the last of mine. Although, if my first glance at his face as he opened those round gorgeous eyes was to be my last, I would have died happily. Shortly after, we held Ciel's funeral; doctors orders of bed rest could not restrain me from missing his ceremony. I knew my husband had many enemies but, I doubt he would believe me when I say that he had influenced hundreds of people's lives and they all gathered round to honor his death. Those among them were the Indian Prince Soma and his butler Agni, Lau and Ran Mao, the mortician Undertaker, Scotland Yard, and His servants of course. Sadly, my family could not attend. Ciel was buried beside Tanaka and his parents outside of London and now that Ciel's manor belonged to my son and I, I did not require his servants to stay. To my surprise they all vowed to stay and care for estate and Ciel's heir. I was bed ridden for about six months, I had put aside Tanaka's journal for I barely had the strength to get out of bed or tend to the baby, without Paula the simple act of breast-feeding would have been too much. The servant vows of protection couldn't have come soon enough for Ciel's death spread through the underworld like wild-fire. Funtom stores were robbed, factories overturned, and developing products were stolen and manufactured for rival companies. Worst of all, our home was in threat of invaders constantly: Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin exterminated them all every time. For their loyalty they were all promoted and given rooms of their own, higher pay, and more freedom within the manor.

A year passed, I regained my strength and our son had turned one year. He was the exact resemblance of Ciel with only trickles of my identity shown in the shape of his face and eyes. For his own safety, I kept him hidden from society, no one knows Ciel had a son. Anyone who got close enough to the estate to know of his existence are now dead. I remained incognito as well, shut down the shops and factories until I had a central plan on how to build up the Phantomhive name to its rightful stature.

***Present Day***

Her fingers weaved my hair gently into two delicate french braids which she then twisted and rounded into a firm bun at the crown of my head. As Paula continued to curl and braid my hair I found myself drifting deep into my thoughts, forgetting my surroundings. Something I tend to do when I am subjected to the tedious tasks of grooming and dressing to be excepted as 'presentable' in this conformist society. Crushing ribs to form an hour-glass shape, makeup to hide imperfections, high-heeled shoes to accommodate short height. My maids would dress me however my mother liked, whatever I needed to wear to seem younger than Ciel. Frilly skirts, puffy dresses, pink, orange, or any other disgustingly bright color. None of those dresses and shoes meant anything covered in the blood of those bizarre dolls. Ciel never cared for what color my dress was or what bow looked cuter. The time I spent with him showed me that I shouldn't either. He was independent and fearless, and taught me to be just the same. As a guard dog should be.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Paula called.

"hmm?" I looked up breaking my train of thought. I looked to my vanity mirror to see my hair finished completing my attire for today's festivities. I smiled at Paula thanking her for a job well done. I pushed my thoughts aside and focused on the present day. Today is my first step at avenging my love, Ciel. Tanaka feared for Ciel's soul and I want to know why. Ciel tried to tell me something the night before he died; he said 'I wasn't ready'. Now I must show him that I am, I'll find out on my own. The door to my room cracked open and we both looked towards the silent intruder who hid more than half his face behind the door. My smile widened upon seeing him and I scooted off my stool and outstretched my arms to him.

"Come here my little fish" He scrunched his face at my nickname for him. I knew he hated it but that did not stop me from calling him that. I adopted that name from his first bath, we put him in the water and apparently it was too cold for he hugged his shoulders, furrowed his eyebrows, and puckered his small lips: looking like a fish in my eyes.

He pushed the door open and approached me timidly. He fidgeted with his dark blue shirt and black jacket as he walked, irritated by how it wrinkled in the process. I grabbed his hips between my palms and giggled at his adorable protest against the creases I had made in his pants. His natural perfectionism has only doubled because of today; his first time in the presence of other nobles he must look his best, and in his mind his best meant not a wrinkle in his clothing.

"mama!" he groaned as I ruffled his greyish-blue locks through my fingers, just as I would do to his father's hair. He pushed my hand away and fixed his previously combed hair: keeping his chin length bangs in front and the rest tucked behind his ears.

"are you ready for today? It's more your big day then it is mine." I asked cupping his smooth round face.

His big maroon colored eyes looked up at me as he thought on his answer. I've always seen his eyes as such an odd trait, equally beautiful as my green or Ciel's blue would have been, but he inherited neither of our genes. The night of our honeymoon I saw that Ciel's right eye was a deep purple and that is the color that had transcended into our son. He nodded his head 'yes' in response and gave a small grin. "good" I kissed his cheek and he blushed a bright pink.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he whispered even more quietly.

* * *

I curtsied before Her Majesty and her royal profession and felt a great pressure on my back as she draped the black ceremonial cape over my shoulders. She buttoned the front and connected the decorative robe band. The nobles who sat round applauded at this declaration; The Queen's new guard dog. As the applause roared on I lifted my head to face England's Queen. Her kind grey eyes looking back to me as she smiled. Her kind face wrinkled from great age and yet looked just as I remembered.

"Lady Elizabeth it is a great honor to have you take your husband's place, The Phantomhives will once again serve their Queen and country"

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, you can never get it back again" I replied bluntly.

Her grey eyes widened slightly out of confusion at my reply. I looked into her eyes without wavering and showed no kindness. Her eyes clouded with guilt, I saw clearly what she had concealed to this entire country. Tanaka wrote in his journal that he approached Lord Phantomhive, and Vincent spoke of the Queen annihilating the Phantomhives. Although he knew what was to come he held no grudge towards the Queen, But Ciel did.

"Your majesty, if you'll allow me" I spoke. She nodded her head abruptly still in a state of stupor.

I turned around and motioned everyone's attention to the back entrance where Paula stood out in the hall. "There is someone I have great pleasure in introducing you to, if you please"

Everyone's attention turned towards the double doors, those among them were my family who also have yet to see the boy I will soon introduce to the world. Though my confidence held strong I couldn't ignore the sudden surge in my stomach, more so for my son's sake and not my own.

"Nathaniel Cornell Phantomhive...my son" I voiced.

The room was almost deathly quiet as we waited for him to step through the frame of the doors. I almost had the urge to run down the aisle to see if he was alright; although only a year old he is entirely introverted. As his father, he hates social interaction. Part of that being my fault.

I breathed a relieving sigh as I saw him step into the aisle in his small shiny leather shoes. The nobles around us grew from a deathly silence to a dull uproar. They looked to one another appalled at the boy they saw, his similarities to Ciel. I kept Nathaniel hidden from the world since he was born and now that my health had improved and I have a clear plan of action people need to know of Ciel's legacy.

Nathaniel looked on either side of him at the elders who spoke harshly of him. He remained fixed by the door ignoring Paula's slight nudges directing him to walk. I out stretched my arm to him as if he were only feet from my reach and beckoned him forward. His eyes held mine as he began to walk down the rows of people.

_"Another Phantomhive boy?"_

_"Who would have thought?"_

_"She disappears for a year and comes back with a child, how scandalous.."_

_"Hopefully he doesn't grow up to be like his father"  
_

He ignored their insults as I did; we focused on one another during each step he took. I stood amazed at how his timid nature seemed to dissolve away. He held his chin high and walked confidently, despite the nobles remarks against him. His face held the same glare Ciel would give to the very same people. When he finally took my hand the room was in a hush. So small, and yet still able to command a room as his father could. His small fingers left my hand as he buried his face into my thigh. I bent down to his height and kissed his cheek.

"You are your father's son"

We turned around and walked up the steps for him to meet his Queen.

* * *

As we walked through the corridor into the anteroom where dinning was to take place I couldn't help but feel Paula's unease.

"Paula? Is something wrong?" I asked without turning to face her, I continued to walk down the hall with her close behind.

"No, My Lady" She replied. I remained silent knowing all too well she was lying and would soon confess her-.

"My Lady?" She whispered.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Why must you assume this role? As the Queens guard?"

"The Queen is but a figure-head now, I only need her as a source." I whispered minding the passerby's. "She is a traitor, she killed Ciel's parents. She tried to do the same to Ciel, now she is a reincarnation of the Queen that once was."

Upon arriving into the mingling and dinning area I was held close by Nathaniel's small hand. He refused to let go of my palm and remained silent the entire time. To others his silence must be interpreted as shyness or fear, but to me he was content and I'd rather leave him be.

"Elizabeth!" I heard a voice cry, I turned to see a pair of frail arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Mother!" she pulled away and I saw clearly her weeping face, much to my surprise she wasn't angry.

"Why would you...keep him..from us?" She asked through her sobs. I grabbed a handkerchief Paula extended to me and wiped her tears and smeared makeup. I stammered on what to reply and then found a window of opportunity and stooped down to my son.

"Nathaniel, this is your grandmother" I introduced. He looked up at the elderly women who then dropped her knees and embraced him. I could tell by his rigid body language that he repelled her gesture, I smiled to him encouragingly to endure it.

I stood silently as I saw my brother approaching me. He never approved of Ciel and our marriage and I worried he might treat Nathaniel the same as he did Ciel. He stood before me and we looked to each other in silence. He then hugged my shoulders tightly laying his head on my shoulder before pulling away. I looked to him with wide eyes.

"Edward?-"

"Oh Alexis! look at him!" My mother swooned encouraging my father to join us. He nodded to me then turned toward Nathaniel, who I could tell felt uncomfortable with all this new-found attention.

"Stop it Frances, your smothering him" My father commented. "How old is he?''

"A year and eight months, it's almost his birthday" I replied.

I looked back to my brother after my mother's unintentional interruption.

"Elizabeth you loved Ciel, and Ciel loved you... I see that now" he said looking to Nathaniel.

"I was afraid that I would lose you, that you would lose your innocence. I thought Phantomhive was corrupt, but I was wrong. I regret that it took his death in order for me to see that Ciel was the best for you"

I hugged his shoulders tightly, ignoring the tears down my cheeks; I've waited years for him to say that. I wrapped my arm around his and walked towards Nathaniel and his grandparents. "Come, there is much I must tell all of you"

* * *

Later on that evening I was greeted by the very people who sneered Nathaniel's entrance, now congratulating me on my first and only son who will be Ciel's successor. Now I see what Ciel had to go through, seeing such fake smiles and artificial acts of courteous demeanor is almost sickening and to think I was oblivious to this, I played along. I turned from the table of refreshments and made my way back to the table my family sat at and in doing so I saw one of the few people Ciel despised and yet did not get the chance to kill.

"Alois Trancy" I voiced.

The blonde haired male turned on his heel flanked by his lanky, pale-faced butler. Upon seeing my face his eyes seemed to light up. He extended his hand holding an empty wine glass. "Claude" He spoke deliberately.

"yes, sir" The man replied, taking the glass and walking away swiftly. Alois dusted his jacket and patted his hands as if ridding them of dirt.

"pleasure, Lady Elizabeth"

"What brings you here?" I asked, not in mood for flattery.

"my uncle is Viscount Druitt, He told of a new guard dog being appointed. I figured the Queen's Spider should be acquainted."

"We are well acquainted" I replied.

"I know your late husband, rest his soul, and I weren't the best of friends, but perhaps we could start over."

I raised a curious brow. "As business endeavors," He added, "no need to add business and pleasure, although I'm fine with either or"

"Not interested Lord Trancy, although how is your industry? I must say a few of your products are...familiar"

"Say what you will, we will keep in touch Lady Phantomhive"

I took my leave before he could utter another word. The nerve of that man...

He narrowed his blue eyes and opened his palm for the refilled glass of wine. He took hold of it and swallowed the entire glass of gold liquid. His butler stood beside him patiently waiting for his incompetent master to instruct him.

"Claude, Ciel has escaped us, but after all it's Sebastian I want. Now all I need to know is what he wants."

Alois stepped aside quickly as a small boy pushed past him seemingly to focused on his destination for polite interference. Alois smiled as a spark ignited in his mind, "Nathaniel" he whispered.

"Yes your highness"

* * *

The small boy maneuvered through the crowd of people to the table of refreshments. His eye not on the drinks but the chocolate treats that soon awaits him. He approached the table of mouth-watering delights and outstretched his arm trying desperately to reach his prize. The table being almost a foot taller than him his noble efforts ended in vain. He tried once more to reach the small chocolate closest to him, and to his surprised a hand wearing a black glove came to his aid. The man whose hand it belonged to picked up the chocolate and handed it to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel took his treat thankfully and looked to the tall man who he noticed was dressed entirely in black. "Thank you-sir.." he said in a small voice.

The man smiled somewhat crookedly as he watched the small boy feast on the desert.

"A small boy like you shouldn't eat such treats, it'll spoil your appetite" He replied with a deep voice smooth as velvet and a crocodile smile.

"what is your name?" The man asked kindly.

"Nawthanual..Pffantum-hive" The small boy replied, the man excused him for talking with a full mouth of food.

Nathaniel finished eating and looked to the man who towered over him with his arms tucked behind his back.

"What's your name?" He asked innocently.

The man seemed absolutely delighted by the boys question. "What ever it is you wish to call me" He replied looking into maroon colored orbs with red crimson eyes.

I approached Paula and my family and immediately noticed a change. "Paula? Where is Nathaniel?" I asked. "He is right" She looked down by her side and saw nothing but open air.

"He was right here My Lady!" she exclaimed.

"Nathaniel!" I yelled then silenced myself remembering that it is improper to yell indoors. I discarded the disgruntled glares for the guests around me and searched through them with frantic eyes.

I began to push through the people looking close to the ground for Nathaniel, It will be impossible to find him in this mass! I blinked my eyes vigorously to stop them from welling over with tears. I knew this would be a terrible idea! He's not safe!

I began to move through the people and was stopped by a tall Chinese man.

"Lau?!" I exclaimed, It would be like him to appear in an odd time as this, although not inappropriate for he is the ambassador of policing underworld drug trafficking.

He only smiled at me taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"...How cheerfully he seems to grin, How neatly spreads his claws,"

"I have no time for your riddles!" He stepped in my path, permitting me from going any further. Ran Mao only mirrored his actions in silence.

"And welcomes little fishes in, With gently..smiling..jaws..." He finished, sweeping his arm to the side allowing me to pass. The direction of his arm pointed to the back wall.

"There Lady Elizabeth!" Paula yelled.

I looked to the back of the room at the table of deserts. There Nathaniel stood seemly unharmed. I looked not at my son but at the man whom he was talking to. He was tall and lean, broad shoulders and shiny black hair. His suit and shoes were the same midnight black. There has only been one other person I knew to wear all black, all the time. That butler I thought had left years ago. The raven-haired man leaned his torso forward as he talked with Nathaniel, almost in the act of bowing to him. That alone was enough to convince me of his identity.

I began to run as fast as I could without causing too much of a scene, although I failed when it came to avoiding the people around me as I pressed forward. "excuse me! pardon! I must get through!"

My eyes blinked furiously trying to believe what I saw was true. The man looked my way, able to pin point my exact location, even with the hundreds of people in this room. His red eyes so familiar, and smile haunting. He winked an eye and ran his tongue over his bottom lip,then in the next moment he was gone.

Once I was clear of the other people I dropped to my knees in front of my son. "Nathaniel!"

"mam-"

"Are you alright?! Let me see your eyes!"

I grabbed his face to the point where his cheeks pushed together and puckered out. I looked at his eyes and sighed when everything appeared to be normal. I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to be searching for, but I felt the need to look regardless. He looked at me surprised and anxious, wanting to know why I was so cautious suddenly. I smoothed his hair as I took a few calming breaths, I don't want to scare him by telling him something I'm not fully sure of.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, suddenly looking around us trying to find the man in black. "Who was that man?"

He looked at me confused, which I feared he might do. "no one" he replied.

"Nathaniel don't lie to me"

"I don't know" He almost whined.

I lowered my head and sighed. I looked up at Nathaniel and gave a small grin. "you have chocolate all over your face" I licked my thumb and smeared the chocolate from his cheeks.

"aahh!- ok! ok!" He whined, fighting my hands away.

"Lets go home" I laughed.

Paula joined us and we said farewell to my parents and Edward.

"Paula"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"We must make a few stops on the way home"

* * *

"I am very honored and thankful that you all vowed to serve the manor after Ciel and Tanaka's deaths. Even after Sebastian's.. disappearance you managed to support and protect the manor very well"

"What's the meanin' of this Lady Elizabeth, if you don't mind me sayin' It's getting pretty late and eh-" Bard began.

"I know, I know it's just that I've meant to tell you three this for a long time. You deserve to know as well as I, It concerns Mr. Sebastian"

"You've found him!" Mey-Rin beamed.

"No" I replied abruptly. She clutched Finnian's arm at my sudden reply.

I inhaled a deep breath, "When reading Tanaka's journal entries I came across a passage that was almost too obscene to believe"

_"October 16th, 1879 was the date in which Ciel had returned. He came to the Royal London Hospital where I had stayed. "You are...You are alive!" was the only words I could utter. I couldn't protect Ciel's father from the culprits who burned down the manor, but whoever that man in black was, Ciel trusted him and so, I gave him the title as the Earl's Butler. I passed along the pocket watch to him, which he vowed to keep as long as he was in service for the Phantomhives. Then something incredible happened, the manor was restored to pristine condition, an exact replica, almost in no time at all. The man in black, who appeared completely from no where was able to do more for the young master than I in my younger years could do for his father. _

_Am I saying he is responsible for rebuilding the manor and capable of doing inhuman things? Well.. I'm not quite sure. The bond Ciel shares with him is almost unreal, for a child so young to trust a man whom he hardly knew with his very life. There is a chance; and in my many years I have seen beings that are what Sebastian appears, that he may just be.."  
_

"A demon" I finished. I looked up from my hands clutched in my lap to see everyone staring at me with blank expressions. I waited a while longer for one of them to respond, the first brave soul was Bardroy.

"excuse me Miss, but what?" he stammered.

"Mr. Sebastian is a demon" I replied timidly, saying it out loud to another person for the first time I couldn't believe my words either.

"That's ridiculous" Mey-Rin muttered.

"Please try to understand, what Tanaka wrote was true."

"Yeah so the estate was rebuilt exactly as the first-" Bard began.

"and did you ever see any workers? or news letters that the Phantomhive estate was being rebuilt? Even so how could they of built it the same? All of the pictures had burned along with everything else."

"But of every other possibility your answer is that Sebastian was.." Mey couldn't even finish her sentence, she looked to Finny who remained silent.

"How could Sebastian do all of those incredible things? clean the manor, make elegant meals, and still have time to help Ciel on his investigations?"

"His...indistinct charm" I added.

Bard shook his head, I could tell they were trying to understand. Sebastian recruited them to become Ciel's servants, took them from their former lives and gave them a new one. They were loyal to him, I didn't blame them for refusing to believe the man they knew was a lie.

"Remember the demon hound? The case with Lord Barrymore? you believed such a thing as that existed"

"Well..." Mey-Rin began.

"yeah, it was spittin' fire at us! How are we not supposed to believe somethin' like that?" Bard replied. "Now put Sebastian in that same group, I just can't"

I tried to comply with them, but if the man I saw at the banquet was indeed Sebastian, I fear that Nathaniel will be in danger. For whatever reason I'm not sure of, but what frightened me the most was the way he looked at Nathaniel... I immediately shook off the thought. On the other hand why would Sebastian approach my son and not me? Why would he randomly appear after almost two years?

"I'm sorry-" I began.

"She's right" Finny spoke, silencing us all. He rummaged through his jacket pockets and pulled out a small, wrinkled photo.

"Remember the haunted camera, that finds the person you cared for the most from the other world and photographed them." He showed us the picture of Ciel asleep in his office chair, the demon hound in the form of a man clinging to the window, and Sebastian standing beside Ciel.

"Sebastian was the one who took this picture and yet he is in it. Ciel cared for Sebastian very much at the time, but what we neglected to see was that by him being in this picture meant that he was not alive, not in existence anymore. He wasn't a ghost for he was tangible, what other explanation is there other than demon"

"on the way back to the estate we made a stop at Scotland Yard, looking through citizen records and documentation we found that Sebastian Michaelis was never on record. There is no Michaelis family in England, there never was" I interceded, figuring Finnian's evidence caught their attention.

Mey-Rin gasped covering her mouth with petite hands. She then took off her cracked spectacles and wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"Why have you told us this Miss" Bard whispered.

"I plan on finding him...I want to know why he left, I feel as though that is linked to Ciel's death"

"Murder?" Finnian gasped with wide eyes.

"Or conspiracy" Mey added.

"But if Sebastian is a demon, you won't be able to face him alone" Bard said.

"Which is why I ask if I ever needed the help I would call on you three? Mostly for Nathaniel"

"Of course M'Lady" Finnian replied. Bard and Mey-Rin bowed their heads in agreement.

"We shall avenge our young master!"

_"And so it begins..."_ he thought with a smile as he walked down the desolate walk way with a young woman's arm wrapped around his own. The sky was dark and the moon was full, shining blueish-white rays against the clouds.

"I'm afraid My Lady, our walk ends here" he voiced.

"Sir, Michaelis" she inquired, her brown eyebrows raised and blue eyes wide.

He trapped her against the stone wall with his arms flanked on either side of her head. He looked into her blue eyes attentively; they reminded him of the eyes a former master of his had. Such warm blue eyes, concealed in such a fragile skull. His right hand grabbed the back of her hair pulling her head at an angle easier for his lips to fit between hers. His other hand clutched at her waist as her hands cupped his neck. He held her tighter as their kisses continued, the women began to slow her pace then quickly tried to pull away.

She struggled desperately in his iron grip, whining like a small animal caught in a lethal trap. He located her soul; a swirling ball of energy which he began to drain from her mouth and eyes. The women suffocated in his arms as he hugged her body so close to his the force would soon enough break her bones. Sebastian watched as her eyes faded to grey, her spine cracked sending a sharp sound into the air. He released the body to lay limp upon the ground.

He inhaled a deep breath of the crisp night air and began to walk away; abandoning the corpse. "not enough" he whispered. His time as a rogue demon has been beneficial in many ways. Feasting on any man or women until he was fully satisfied, but the odd thing was, he found himself never satisfied. Without the tie to one human he could pick whoever he would like to have, but they could never compare to the taste of his past master's soul. One that he longed for, and there was only one way he could have it again.

_"Nathaniel Cornell Phantomhive, we shall me again my little fish_" he thought.

* * *

***comes out of hiding* So how was chapter two? over 5,000 words! too much? just let me know! O.k so Alois is not in the manga (thank god) but in order for me to tell this story I have to merge the anime because in the manga the Queen is still alive and Sebastian is still Ciel's bitch. haha O.O Speaking of Sebby, I love writing him as this kind of heartless, arrogant predator. I'm glad you like that he is a villain, I'm tired of stories where Sebastian is JUST a butler, I mean he IS a demon! There is a reason he is so loyal, he wants Ciel's soul. Underneath that second face is a demon who could care less about half the people he is around most of the time. (I'm digressing) lol  
**

**I didn't want to give away Nathaniel's name until Elizabeth's announcement so sorry if you got annoyed by the lack of specifics in the beginning. Umm.. yeah chapter two, I hope it was satisfying, Hopefully someone caught the allusion to Alice In Wonderland. :) **

**please read and review! 3 reviews on this chapter to much to ask for? Till Then! -DestinyItalia  
**


End file.
